kings_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
Units
Units are the military force of your kingdom, and are used in wars for attacking and defending. As such, they are a crucial aspect of the game—having a powerful army means you can conquer, while having a weak army means you will be conquered. Classification Units are classified into four different categories: Infantry, Cavalry, Magic, and Siege. Infantry Units are the most basic type of units, and generally have low attack, defense, and march speed. They require relatively small amounts resources to train, allowing large numbers of troops to be trained. They are generally used for attacking because of their training efficiency. Infantry Units include Swordsmen, Scouts, Crossbow Archers, and Squires, as well as Skeletons, Assassins, Zealots, Jungle Hunters, Wooden Puppets, Rogues, Drake's Horns, Dragon Shades, and Soul Eaters. Alliance Guards are also classified as Infantry. Cavalry Units are an intermediate type of units, and generally have average attack, defense, and high march speed. They require medium amounts of resources to train, allowing medium numbers of troops to be trained. They are generally used for farming because of their march speed. Cavalry Units include Templars, Cavalry Archers, Paladins, and Royal Knights, as well as Ghost Riders, Death Knights, Earth Knights, Mage Knights, Iron-Heel Knights, Wyvern Riders, and Fanatic Cavalry. Magic Units are an intermediate type of units, and generally have either high attack or defense, but low march speed. They require medium amounts of resources to train, allowing medium numbers of troops to be trained. They are generally used for attacking or defending because of their specialized stats. Magic Units include Arcane Mages, Battle Mages, Holy Clergies, Steel Golems, Enchant Masters, Soul Hunters, Nocturnal Dragons, Gold-Hunger Scorpions, Draco Mages, Spell Mages, Necromancers, and Corrosive Worms. Sheep are also classified as Magic. Siege Units are an advanced type of units, and generally have high attack, defense, but have low march speed and high food consumption. They require large amounts of resources to train, allowing for only a limited amount of troops to be trained. They are generally used for attacking or defending because of their high stats. Siege Units include Battering Rams, Zeppelins, Meat Grinders, Revenge Chariots, Dragon's Bones, Dragon Fortresses, and Speed Chariots and Mage Chariots. Stats Units have eight different stats: Attack, Infantry Defense, Cavalry Defense, Magic Defense, Siege Defense, March Speed, Food Consumption, and Loot Capacity. Attack represents how strong the unit is when attacking, while Defense represents how strong the unit is when defending against the respective unit class. March Speed represents how fast the unit is when marching, while Food Consumption represents how much food the unit consumes when marching. Loot Capacity represents how much resources the unit can loot from a target. Barracks Units These are the most basic units, which can be trained in the Barracks. Upgrading the Barracks allows for more types of units to be trained, each of which have different stats and uses. Some units can be promoted into special units using certain items. Star-Level Barracks Units These are advanced units, which can be trained in the Star-Level Barracks. These units require special items, such as Painite and Demon Souls, in addition to resources to train. Magic Sanctum Units These are the most basic magic units, which can be trained in the Magic Sanctum. Upgrading the Magic Sanctum allows for more types of units to be trained, each of which have different stats and uses. Some units can be promoted into special units using certain items. Star-Level Magic Sanctum Units These are advanced magic units, which can be trained in the Star-Level Magic Sanctum. These units require special items, such as Painite and Demon Souls, in addition to resources to train. Dragon Barracks Units These are dragon units, which can be converted from basic units in the Dragon Barracks, and are by far the most powerful units in the game. These units require special items—Dragon Crystals, Dragon Scales, and Painite—to convert. Special Units These are special units, which can be created by using unit items or promoted from basic units by using unit promotion items. Alliance Barracks Units These are alliance units, which can be trained in the Alliance Barracks. These units, unlike regular units, require alliance resources to train, and alliance honor to recruit. Category:Troops Category:War Category:Attack Category:Defense